


Forever

by Raniamich



Category: Football - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raniamich/pseuds/Raniamich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert, Wojciech, Marco and Mario work as police officers in Dortmund's Police Department<br/>Marco loves Mario<br/>And Wojciech Loves Robert<br/>They live their lives Happy..<br/>But Their lives will change after one murder case...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first Work and I am really nervous :O  
> So this will have 4 chapters  
> I don't know..  
> I think this is awful but anyway  
> Hope you enjoy :-D  
> Ps ignore my grammar mistakes I am Greek and it's hard for me to write in English

"Guys!" Marco Shouted  
"What's going on? " Mario (panicked obviously) went next to Marco  
" Look at this! " he pointed at a small piece of Paper on the ground  
" What can this be? " asked Robert  
" it's a piece of paper you fool! But I have no idea where this came from " said Wojciech  
" Let's take it with us to the lab.. Kehli might find something if he analyse this " Marco said and collected the paper  
***  
" Roman, did You find something? " asked Robert  
" Yeah the victim's name is Kieran Gibbs, I can see a bullet hole right in his heart.. I can't find any fingerprints so we have nothing "  
" Not so fast " said Wojciech  
" Look what I found! " he said full of pride  
" The Murder Weapon! Good Job Wojciech! " said Robert  
" Not so fast it might be just a gun "  
" Obviously he is right we are in a Hunting Store weapons are everywhere " Said Roman  
" True... So we better analyse every single weapon of this store.. "  
" Correct, let's do this "  
They started to collect the weapons  
-This is way too obvious... Something is wrong over here - Wojciech though as he started to collect some weapons from the Floor  
***  
" Wojciech! Come here please! "  
" Tell me Kehli "  
" i Analysed almost every weapon.. The weird thing is... None of them has prints on it and also none of them was fired recently "  
" Which means we have nothing... "  
" Unfortunately you are right... "  
" Let's Wish Marco will find something on the victim's house or else we are in trouble... "  
" Yeah.. I agree.. "  
" So we just wait? "  
" I guess.. Let's wait Roman also.. He has to finish with the Autopsy.. "  
" True... I'll go find Robert "  
" Ok.. "  
-I knew it... -


	2. Secretes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wojciech meets Theo Walcott who seems to know something about Kieran's Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter  
> I'll try to make it bigger this time  
> Hope you enjoy it  
> 

Wojciech walked in, a guy who sense was wearing an Arsenal Jacket walked in next to him  
"Marco, Mario, Robert this is Theo Walcott. He was a good friend of our victim "  
" Hello "  
" Hello to you to Officers "  
" He said he knows something about Gibbs's Murder " Wojciech Continued  
" That's Right " Theo Said  
" Good! Marco & Mario go and See If Kehli needs anything and keep Roman aware about this ok? " Robert said with a smiley face  
" Sure thing " Marco said as he walked away with Mario  
" Tell us Everything you know Mr Walcott "  
" Well... As you can see... Me and Kieran were Arsenal fans... The problem with Kieran is that he was a little bit more fanatic than me.. He Shouted bad things about the enemy team almost every time. Especially in the Arsenal - Tottenham games"  
"North London Derby... Classic " whispered Wojciech  
" Well Kieran used to get involved in fights between fans... Some Spears had tried to snab him once.. Recently he fought with them again... I think they might be involved into Kieran's murder... " continued Theo.  
" Thank you for your information Mr Walcott. You are free to go.. If you find anything else let us know "  
" Of course I will Mr Szczesny "  
" Smells like vendetta to me "  
" Same Robert, Same "

 

***

 

" Robert! " Marco Shouted  
" What's going on? "  
" I have some bad news "  
" What is it? "  
" Mr Walcott was found Dead in his house "  
" Oh My God "  
" Victim Number 2 " 

 

***

 

" Wojciech found a gun! " Mats Shouted  
" That's good, any prints? "  
" I don't know yet " Wojciech opened his bag and pulled out a small computer  
" Well yes we do have prints... They belong to.... " the Maschine started to scan the prints  
" Harry Kane, He has criminal record. He was arrested in a football match after attacking officer Petr Cech, And guess witch team he was supporting... "  
" Tottenham " Mario Shouted  
" Correct! 10 points for Mario Gotze " Wojciech laughed  
" Now we are getting closer! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i think i did something awful! :'(  
> Anyway this was the second chapter  
> I will post the 3rd tomorrow morning or tonight... I don't know we will see :-)  
> Comments appreciated as always :-D  
> Love you all <3


	3. The Spurs's King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mats, Wojciech and Robert go to London to meet Petr Cech and Catch Harry Kane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone :-D  
> Here is the 3rd chapter This one will be large  
> This chapter is a little bit sad :'(  
> Anyway hope you enjoy

"The best solution to our proble is going to London to see Petr Cech, he can help us catch Harry Kane!"  
" I agree! OOK I'll go get my stuff "  
" Not so fast Marco! You and Mario will stay here with Kehli and Roman and me, Wojciech and Robert will go! " Mats said as he grabed Marco's shirt  
" oh man... OK " Marco said a little bit too sad 

 

***

 

" Officer Cech! "  
" Long time no see officer Szczesny! How is it on Dortmund? "  
" Good! But not Better than here! "  
" Indeed! " Petr laughed  
" Hey you two! We have a job to do! " Mats Shouted  
" Ahaha ok let me tell you some things about Harry Kane " 

 

***

 

They found Harry Kane in an old supermarket  
He was holding a gun  
" I'll go in "  
" Wojciech no! This is dangerous! "  
" Don't worry Robert. I'll be careful "  
Wojciech entered the supermarket  
He started to look around but he couldn't find Kane  
" Where is he "  
" Hello officer " he heard the voice of Harry Kane  
" Don't turn back... I'll put a bullet in your head... Put your weapon down.. " Wojciech dropped his gun and kicked it away  
"Seems like you found me"  
"Why did you kill Theo Walcott and Kieran Gibbs? "  
Wojciech asked  
" Cause they were trouble for the Spurs's King.. "  
" The Spurs's King? "  
" Yeah.. The one that will make sure no one will mess with the spurs... Forever... "  
" You know the cost of your actions "  
Kane sigh  
" You are like them "  
The next sound Wojciech heard was a loud bang  
He felt a terrible pain in his back  
He ended up on the floor  
" It's time you join them to the grave "  
Another loud bang  
But this time for Robert's weapon...  
" Wojciech! Robert said full of panic  
"Baby! Bab stay with me ok? The ambulance is coming... Stay with me.. " Robert said between sobs  
" Lewy... " Wojciech's weak voice broke his heart  
" Shhh don't talk... Everything will be ok... Just stay with me... "  
Wojciech started to lose his consciousness  
He heard sirens, Robert's sobs and felt a squeeze in his hand before everything went black 

***

 

" Robert? "  
" Yeah? "  
" The doctors said Wojciech wants to talk to you.. "  
" Ok.. Thanks Mats "  
Robert entered Wojciech room  
Doctors managed to save Wojciech but the bullet harmed Wojciech's backbone... This means Wojciech is disabled for now and maybe for the rest of his life  
" Lewy? "  
" Tell me Woj"  
"I will never walk again.. Right? "  
" Maybe... " Robert started to cry  
" Don't worry Robert... I'll be strong..." Wojciech tried his best to smile  
"That's my boy... " he said and his lips met Wojciech's 

 

" Do you believe Woj is Strong enough for this? "  
" I don't know Robert... I don't know "  
" Thanks Petr... "  
" For what? "  
" For being here for me and Wojciech all these time"  
" Don't even thank me about that... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'( :'( Sorry Wojciech :'( :'( :'(  
> Don't worry about it  
> I'll try to fix It on the Last chapter  
> Comments appreciated  
> Love you <3


	4. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 years after this case things seems to be better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter!  
> I really hope you enjoy it even though it is small :'(  
> Love ya

*** 3 Years Later ****  
"Wojciech! It's good to see you my man! " Roman said  
" YOU ARE WALKING! THATS GREAT! " Marco Shouted and hugged Woj  
Well yes he is walking  
After one therapy he made it to stand on his feet  
And now he is walking  
Everyone was happy when they heard it.  
Especially Robert.. He was by his side.. He never left...  
Robert remembers the day he found him in the bathroom next to an empty bootle of pills...  
He tried to take his own life...  
But Robert saved him....  
He couldn't let him die.  
He loves him more than his life.  
"So now that you are walking again will you work with us? "  
" What do you think Mats? "  
" I don't know "  
" Well of course I will "  
" Sorry Guys... Woj.. Baby we have a new case so... "  
" Don't be silly Robert! I am coming with you! "  
" Great! So let's begin Again! "  
" YEAH! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! My first Work!  
> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> Love you! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ok it's awful i know  
> And small :'(  
> I don't know  
> Anyway  
> Sorry Gibbo :'(  
> Comments appreciated :-D  
> Ps remember English is not my mother language so I make mistakes :'(


End file.
